How to get through Highschool
by Obito 7900
Summary: Hello! This is just a simple lemon I'm making which is a spinoff to my upcoming fanfic! Why make the lemon first if it's a spinoff? Because my crush wanted me to make it. I hope you all enjoy! ..Especially you, Kelly. .


"Ian! Get your ass up for school! Or this boot's goi-" "Yeah, yeah, I fucking know already! I'll be tasting boot blah blah!" Ian shouted back at his father, as he was already dressed and ready for school. It was his second week, and everything was fine. He had cool friends, decent teachers, and the most perfect girlfr- Oh, yeah. That was the one problem…She wasn't his girlfriend yet. FUCK! He had to make Kelly his girl, no matter what; it had to happen, one way or another. Ian grabbed his book bag and hurried out the door; this was the day, he was going to ask her out. He waited for the bus and hurried onto it as soon as it came by; he was NOT going to waste his time. He rushed out of the bus door as soon as it stopped at school, and ran inside; passing all the scanners, not caring that, security officers were now running after him.

Eventually, he got past the security officers and they just gave up on trying to catch him. He went into his homeroom, where he sat down and paid little to no attention to the teacher. He just sat and admired her, Kelly, and how beautiful she was. Ooh! He had to have her! Ian licked his lips but suddenly noticed what he was thinking about; sex. What? Ian? Having sexual desires?! Huh, seemed pretty normal, actually. But he just couldn't help it! That perfect, pale body, ooh…It all just sounded so good to him! Dammit, Ian! You fucking idiot! He banged his head against the table, in which everyone looked back at him, to whom he responded with a shrug, and everyone turned back around. When the bell rang, Ian rushed out of the door and was glad to be out of there. He tried to get to her, but he couldn't find her. He repeated this process until the end of the day, where he thought it was just completely hopeless, so he gave up.

He went out of school and rested on the bench outside where he stayed for quite some time, staring at the sky and admiring its features. "Hi." Hmm? It was that sweet, somewhat-mature voice of Kelly. Ian jerked his head around and saw her standing there; he couldn't believe his luck. "Oh, hey, Kelly." He said quietly. She sat down beside him, and he quickly looked away, blushing a little. "Oh? Is something wrong, Ian?" She asked him calmly. "N-no...it's nothing. Don't worry." He said nervously as he continued to look away from her, embarrassed. She giggled and put her hand on his shoulder. "Nothing? Is it really?" He started to blush more, but quickly covered his mouth and cheeks with his hand to hide it, as he turned around to face her. "Y-yeah, it's not-" He stopped himself. He couldn't keep avoiding the issue, and so he stopped blushing and removed his hand from his face, looking straight at her. "It is something. Kelly, will you go out with me?" She blushed profusely at this question and looked at the ground. "G-go out with you? I…I d-" He cut her off by kissing her softly on the lips, to which she was took off guard. He deepened it, savoring the taste of her lips as they pressed up again his. He began to run his fingers through her hair, but she broke the kiss and hid her face with her hands in embarrassment. He suddenly realized that she couldn't handle something like this. He got up and left without a word, feeling that he did wrong, and walked home instead. When he got to his house, he threw off his shoes and laid back on his bed, sighing and looking at the ceiling. He stayed in his room with his door closed for the rest of the night until it was suppertime, at which he came out and took his supper in with him.

Ian continued on with his everyday life, going to school, hanging out with friends, etc. But he did not talk with Kelly for three days. He completely avoided her, shutting her out of his life. He still thought about her, though. She was the only thing on his mind, the only thing he thought about, and he missed her. Ian was walking home from school, as it was a nice afternoon, and didn't want to waste it on the bus. He was looking down at the ground, watching ants scurry by, leaves drift away, and he was almost home when he bumped into someone. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't notice y-" He looked up and saw Kelly. She looked beautiful; he swore that she'd only looked that beautiful when he first saw her. He went silent and looked away from her with embarrassment. "Oh…hey, Ian…" He moved around her and began to walk quickly, but stopped when he noticed someone grab his hand. "Huh?" He turned around and saw Kelly grabbing his hand. "What are you doing?" She quickly buried her face into his chest. He knew that this was her form of apologizing to him; and he somewhat enjoyed it. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him, he was obviously enjoying this. She looked up at him, and he looked down into her eyes. That same, beautiful, icy blue. He couldn't resist it, he kissed her, the same way he did two days earlier. To his surprise, she returned it, so he deepened it. Her warm, soft lips pressing against his. He nibbled on her lower lip, asking for permission to enter; to which she actually obliged and opened her mouth _slightly_. He slowly inserted his tongue into her mouth, where he sort of checked around, swishing his tongue around her mouth, before he found hers. The kiss continued, but he broke it and asked; "…So..my place?" He asked while looking off to the side. She giggled and blushed a little and he took that as a yes.  
>Ian had took her hand and started rushing to his house, he wanted to get there as fast as he could. He entered the house quietly and quickly led her up the stairs and into his room. Well, to say the least, his room was pretty normal. It was perfectly clean, a small flat screen TV, a few anime posters, a few different game systems, etc. Not really anything special about it. He sat down on his bed and welcomed her to sit down next to him. She happily obliged his offer and sat down next to him. Well, to say the least, they didn't do much. They played some Halo 3 multiplayer, to which she beat him 26 to 4. He, of course, responded with "Mhm, I totally let you do that." She laughed at his comment and he couldn't help but laugh himself. He moved his hand to her cheek and cupped it, looking at her with a small smirk on his face. She smiled warmly at him, and he moved closer to her. He kissed her lustfully, swearing in his head that he's never felt this wanting of something so badly. He quickly shoved his tongue into her mouth, and she was caught completely off guard; but she soon leaned into it and they stayed like that for a few minutes. Ian quickly broke the kiss and moved behind her; placing his hands on her shoulders and quickly beginning to massage her. Oh, Kelly liked this; that was obvious. He was slow and firm, and eventually she bit her lip from the massage and let out a small moan from the pleasure. Oh, that moan just, turned him on. He kissed her again, and stopped the massage, wrapping his arms around her waist. He began to remove her shirt, much to the surprise of Kelly. He needed her, right now.<p>

She tried to tell him to stop, but he wouldn't break the kiss. Fully removing her shirt, he stood up and admired how she looked there; perfect. Ian locked the door and pushed her down onto the bed; moving his hands to behind her where he quickly unclipped her bra and threw it off. He licked his lips at the sight before him. While her breasts weren't that big, that was good enough for him; because they still looked perfect as he quickly and quietly moved his mouth down to her non-erect nipple and began to suck slowly on it, swirling his tongue around it and savoring the taste of it. She let out a soft moan as she put her hands on top of his head as he sucked happily before he began to nibble softly on it. She moaned more, and by now, her nipples were already erect as he moved his left hand to her right nipple and began to rub it softly with his thumb. He removed his own shirt, proud to show off his smooth, six pack of abs. Beginning to remove her pants, he licked his lips as he fully pulled off her pants to see that she was soaked. His mouth watered at the sight before him and began to give her panties a slight rub before he started to remove them and throw them aside. He spread her legs a little and moved his mouth to in-between them and licked her clit slightly, playing with it. He let his tongue explore the other parts of her vagina, licking here and there. He finally moved his tongue inside of it and began to swish around; to which Kelly responded with heavy moans and small squeaks. Ian stopped and stood up; unbuckling his belt, throwing it off, and removing his jeans. His erection was clearly apparent under his boxers. When Kelly caught sight of it, she began to laugh a little, much to his surprise. He felt slightly offended; "What's so funny?!" he asked, obviously embarrassed. "Nothing, just that it looks a bit weird with boxers on." She giggled lightly. "Then let me take them off…" he said as he kissed her again, rubbing her pussy with one hand and pulling off his boxers with the other. He placed his member on her vagina and began to tease her with it; rubbing lightly on it. She moaned and sighed at his quick movements and he finally began to slowly insert his member into her. She screamed somewhat loudly at this action; but he shut her up with a kiss that he kept going as he inserted the rest of his member into her. He continued on with the kiss as he began to slowly thrust into her firmly; from which she began to moan loudly as the kiss continued. He eventually started to increase the pace; panting heavily and sincerely enjoying the pleasure coming from this. He planted his hands on her breasts; as he moved faster and harder, to which she responded by wrapping her legs around him and digging her nails into his shoulder blades. Ian ignored the pain and moved his head lower to where he placed gentle and soft kisses along her neck and down to her collarbone; where he nibbled lightly. She moaned louder and louder, as now the pain she was once feeling was completely gone and all she COULD feel was pleasure. "Y-your pussy...is s-so tight, Kelly.." Ian said out of breath as he began to rub her nipples and pinch them softly; causing her to bite her lip, she couldn't help it; and she squirted relentlessly onto his cock. He couldn't hold back any longer. "Kelly…I-I'm going to c-cum…" said Ian with exhaustion. "N-not inside! Pull out! Pull out!" she said with a somewhat worried tone in her voice. He did as she asked; knowing he couldn't risk to get her pregnant, much to her relief. He released all of his semen onto her stomach and breasts; oh god, it was a lot.

Ian collapsed onto the bed next to her; out of breath and exhausted. He was panting heavily, he just couldn't believe what had just happened. …Yes! He did it! He banged the girl of his dreams! Victory! Kelly moved and rested her head on his chest, while also putting her legs ontop of his. Ian reached to his left and grabbed a blanket; which he lazily placed over them both. And they fell asleep, just like that.


End file.
